User talk:Matts30
Follow is a complete list of the charms and mutations in the game. The "Name in Equipment" Column list what the charm is called when found in a socketed weapon, such socketed charms have no requirements and functions similar to completed charm quest. The three charm names are dependent upon what kind of charm you get: attack, Defense, or both. The "Function" part states what it does. Ablative Shield: DCN: Skien of Ablation, FCTN: Chances of Absorbing damage taken by the player Annulment: ACN: Annulment Focus, FCTN: On contact, there is a chance of putting the target to sleep for a short duration. Blight: ACN: Grand Blight Radiator, DCN: Grand Blight Insulator , DUCN: Epic Charm of Blight, FCTN: On contact, there is a chance of emitting a damaging radiation cluster, capable of spreading to other targets. Defenseless: ACN: Epic Ruthless Inductor, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of nullifying the target's resistances for a short duration. Enfeebled: DCN: Epic Cloak of Enfeeblement, FCTN: Enemies inflict half damage. Enthalpy Drain: ACN: Enthalpy Siphon, DCN: Enthalpy Absorption Shroud, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of freezing the target for a short duration. Exposed: ACN: Epic Unerring Shot Focus, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of rendering a target vulnerable to ballistic damage for a short duration. Gravitation Pulse: ACN: Epic Strange Attractor Projector, DCN: Epic Strange Attractor Field, DUCN: Epic Graviton Pulse Charm, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of creating a short-lived gravity field that pulls targets into it, killing them outright. Impact: ACN: Force of Two Hundred Hammers, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of knocking down the target. Leech: ACN: Epic Curse of the Fleshleech, DCN: Epic Ara of the Fleshleech, DUCN: Epic Charm of the Fleshleech, FCTN: Life drain: Reduces health over time. Lighting Induction: ACN: Grand Coruscating Induction Effector, DCN: Grand Coruscating Induction Core, DUCN: Epic Charm of Lightning Induction, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of enveloping target with a lightning field, causing Damage over time. Metalstorm: ACN: Metalstorm Impeller, FCTN: Chance of shot ricocheting off aa target to inflict damage on nearby enemies. Lasers penetrate instead of ricochet Mobility Disruption: ACN: Discontinuity Effector, DCN: Discontinuity Shroud, FCTN: On contact, there is a chance of rooting the target, halting all movement for a short duration. Necrotized: ACN: Epic Necrotizing Focus, DCN: Epic Necrotizing Aura, DUCN: Epic Charm of Necrotization, FCTN: Chance of emitting a stationary toxin pool that damages targets that touch it for a time. Pierce: ACN: Epic Violation Effector, FCTN: Penetrating assault: Increasing pierce damage. Pulse Munitions: ACN: Electrostatic Transference Focus, DCN: Electrostatic Aspect, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of triggering an EMP, disrupting electronic systems. Rot: ACN: Grand Rotting Touch, DCN: Grand Shroud of the Rotskin, DUCN: Epic Charm of Rot, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of injecting target with a toxin, causing damage over time. Rupture: ACN: Rupturing Influence, DCN: Rupturing Field, FCTN: On contact, there is a chance of triggering a small explosion, causing light damage. Slowed: ACN: Aggression Impedance, DCN: Aggression Impedance Node, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of decreasing the target's ballistic rate of fire for a short duration. Snared: ACN: Malefactor Net, DCN: Malefactor Locus, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of decreasing a target's movement speed for a short duration. Softened: ACN: Grand Molecular Diffusion Focus: FCTN: P[en to critical strikes (2x Damage) Target Acquisition Scrambler: ACN: Wreath of Fallen Midngs, DCN: Skein of Fallen Minds, FCTN: On contact, there is a chance of scrambling a target's mind, causing it to attack your foes Thermal Induction Pulse: DUCN: Epic Charm of Thermal Induction, FCTN: On contact, there is a a chance of setting the target on fire, doing damage over time. ----------------------------------------------------- Ablative Shield: Fused Charm. Aggression: Increases aggro (Makes the mobs mad at you quicker.) Annulment: Fused Charm Blight: Fused Charm Defenseless: Fused Charm Dexterity: Increases base Gun damage Enfeebled: Fused Charm Enthalpy Drain: Fused Charm Exposed: Fused Charm Experienced: Increases Experience bonus (Earned) Gravitation Pulse: Fused Charm Health: Increases max HP Hybrid: Another name for Plasma Ammo Impact: Fused Charm Leech: Fused Charm Lighting Induction: Fused Charm Mastery: Increases named skill tree node by noted level (Class base) Metalstorm: Fused Charm Mobility Disruption: Fused Charm Necrotized: Fused Charm Pierce: Fused Charm Pulse Munitions: Fused Charm Rot: Fused Charm Rupture: Fused Charm Slowed: Fused Charm Snared: Fused Charm Softened: Fused Charm Soothing: Decreases Aggro Strength: Increases base Melee Damage Target Acquisition Scrambler: Fused Charm Thermal Induction Pulse: Fused Charm Most of the bonuses offered by weapons, armor, and runes are self-explanatory; usually attack damage or boosting defensive stats. However, the benefits of some bonuses are not so obvious. Most of these increase the chance of triggering status effects gained from fused charms. -Matt